


Mafia

by Niina_rox



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Jinyoung's the boss, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I hope everyone likes this, I hope it's decent enough..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes this, I hope it's decent enough..

Park Jinyoung was cold-hearted, he needed to be since he was a mob boss. The only one to see a different side of him, is his sister Sooyoung. He’s been the boss for the last ten years, since his father died. It’s no surprise that he’s well known, most people know not to mess with him. It was not unusual that his life is anything but, quiet. He’s getting close to his twenty-ninth, and he wants to have someone by his side. At this point he’s not sure, if he wants a relationship or not. It’s Wednesday and Jinyoung, needs a short break away from being in charge. He heads to the university to meet his sister, who is happy to see him.

It isn’t long before the few people around them, gossip it’s obviously exciting that a mob boss in on campus. “One would think you’re popular because you’re nice,” he looks at her “and one would think you’re funny.” Sooyoung isn’t fazed “is that all you got,” they both know it isn’t. With a look to his right he spots, a couple of students. One of them certainly captured his attention, “I guess you’ve found someone.” He looks back at his sister “do you know his name,” Sooyoung smiles a little “yes, I do he’s in my class.” As he looks back they lock eyes for a moment or two, “his name is Youngjae.”

Youngjae blushes as he looks away, “come on we’re going to be late.”

 

“My my Youngjae, you caught the attention of a mob boss.” Youngjae isn’t sure why but, he liked the attention. “A mob boss?” Yugyeom nods “yes, that’s Park Jinyoung, his sister is our teacher.” That was a surprise to him, they continue walking to their next class. Yugyeom doesn’t make it obvious, but he’s texting in class. It’s easy enough when their teacher is busy talking, and writing on the board. When it’s close to the end, Youngjae notices “who are you texting.” Yugyeom hides his phone and, tries to make it look like he was concentrating. But he’s blushing, and unsure of why he’s pretending.

Yugyeom leans back in his chair, before looking at his friend. “I’ll tell you after class” Youngjae was fine with that, “okay.” Soon enough class is over and, everyone starts to file out of the room. As they walk behind their classmates, Yugyeom leads them to a quiet spot. Making sure no one can hear them, he shows Youngjae a picture of his boyfriend. “I was texting Jaebum” it’s easy to tell, who he is given who else is in the picture. “You’re telling me your boyfriend is in the mafia,” Yugyeom nods “he’s the second in command.” Youngjae finds that he needs to sit down, there is so much he doesn’t know about his friend.

“How long have you been together,” Yugyeom smiles happily “three years.”

 

It’s been two days since Jinyoung noticed Youngjae, he’s trying to figure out the best way to approach him. His thoughts are interrupted when Jaebum walks in, with a slight smirk on his face he asks. “Daydreaming about someone?” Jinyoung looks at him “I might be,” as Jaebum sits down opposite him. “Well, I never thought I’d see the day,” it wouldn’t be hard to guess he wanted to throw something at him. But he refrained “so who is he?” the look he receives now, causes Jaebum’s smirk to grow a little. “He’s a university student” Jinyoung took a moment or two, to get his mind back to thinking about work.

Discussing the shipments due to come in, and a few people who owe them money. One of the guys in huge debt, just happens to be Youngjae’s father. He was the last one Jaebum visited that afternoon, he was tired and not up to dealing with someone who won’t pay. “Choi Kwangmin, do you have the money,” the look on his face said it all. “I-I don’t” Jaebum’s mood changed, “that’s not a good thing.” The older man cried a little, “I know” it fell quiet Jaebum looked around the room. “Do you have anything that you can sell, to cover your debt” Kwangmin was desperate he needed something.

He looked up at Jaebum “m-my son,” that caused Jaebum to smile a little. “Really? You would be willing to sell your son,” he needed to talk to Jinyoung to see if that would work. Within five minutes, he found out that it was acceptable. “Okay, where is your son” Kwangmin let out a shaky breath, “he’s at university.” Jaebum smiled a little he moved away, adding; “you’re off the hook, let this be a lesson for you.” With that he was out the door, he waited at the university. Knowing where Youngjae’s class is, he and Yugyeom were the last ones out. No surprise that Yugyeom noticed him, he smiled happily.

They had a moment Youngjae was prepared, to walk away Jaebum stopped him. “You need to come with me, Youngjae” he was shocked and confused. “Why? I don’t have to listen to him,” Yugyeom knew that was stupid to say. “I wouldn’t argue with him Youngjae,” they said a quick goodbye. As Jaebum took Youngjae with him, it was a quiet trip. A manner of fifteen minutes later, he was led into a room. Jinyoung was waiting behind his desk, Youngjae stood at the back of the room. Feeling rather awkward Jaebum handed over the money, which was put in the safe. He left the room it was eerily quiet.

“I bet you’re wondering why you’re here Youngjae,” he nodded a little “why don’t you take a seat.” He hesitantly moved closer sitting near Jinyoung, but he chose not to look at him. “I’ll put this as plainly as I can, your father sold you to me.” Youngjae’s eyes widened in surprise he looked at him, “what? You can’t be serious.” Jinyoung smirked a little “I am, your father owed me.” He stood up taking a moment before walking around, to stand in front of him. “Now, you’re mine” Youngjae found a little confidence, “no, I’m not” Jinyoung didn’t like that. He grabbed hold of Youngjae’s hair, “yes, you are and if you want to live.

I suggest you don’t argue with me,” Youngjae shed a couple of tears. He was very quickly learning his lesson, “okay, I’m sorry” Jinyoung let go. Without hesitation he kissed him, Youngjae had no chance of backing away. He wasn’t going to completely give in, a few minutes passed. Before they parted Jinyoung moved them to the couch, with Youngjae straddling him. Of course, he wasn’t aware that he’s the only other person to witness this. Jinyoung held his face “what am I going to do with you,” it was clear that question made Youngjae feel nervous. He squirmed a little it wasn’t long before, Jinyoung latched onto his neck.

He decided to leave his mark on Youngjae, let people know that he’s taken. It’s in this moment Youngjae finds out he has a sensitive neck, he surprises himself when he lets out a moan. Jinyoung laughs a little, the last thing Youngjae receives is a necklace. A symbol of who he belongs to, back in his dorm he’s busy processing what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this chapter, I had a little trouble coming up with the idea for how this one would go. But here it is :-)

Youngjae laid back on his bed staring at the ceiling, getting his mind around two things; that his father sold him to the mafia, and that he now belongs to Jinyoung. He unconsciously began to play with the necklace, wondering how to feel about everything. It was only yesterday he was a normal twenty-year-old, simply going to university. Of course, now his mind began to wander to, thoughts of what Jinyoung would do to him. It was quiet, something he didn't know he needed, that is until there's a knock at his door. It’s no surprise that he already knows its Yugyeom as soon as he opens the door.

"What happened with Jinyoung” Youngjae didn't say anything at first, they sat down ”well as it turns out my dad owed him a lot of money.” Yugyeom gasped ”really” Youngjae nodded, ”apparently he couldn't pay it back.” He looked at his friend ”so, now I belong to Jinyoung” "oh my god” Yugyeom couldn’t believe it. ”I can't believe your father sold you,” that was when he noticed the necklace. Only because Youngjae was playing with it again, he smirked a little ”nice necklace.” Funny thing is Youngjae blushed a little. Youngjae laid back again he covered his face, “why did this have to happen to me.”

Yugyeom wasn’t sure what to say, so, it fell quiet “can’t I go back to my normal boring life.” Yugyeom said; “I’m afraid not” it was clear neither of them knew, what else to say. Yugyeom did try to lighten the mood, ”he’s not as cold as he appears, you know.” Youngjae didn't believe it, the following day. Seemed like any other, but it felt different. It was only a little unusual that Youngjae ended up, daydreaming in class. No one would have guessed what he was thinking about, not even Yugyeom would have figured it out. Since the main thing on his mind; is the kiss.

The only thing that brought him back to reality, was Sooyoung. She had walked passed his desk leaving a post-it behind, with Jinyoung's number on it. Youngjae wasn't at all surprised, really. She smiled a little as she walked away, of course, it seemed to make it more real. Sooyoung couldn't help but notice, just conflicted he looked. As he walked to his next class, he put Jinyoung's number in his phone. Simply wondering what would happen next, it ended up being a few days later when Jinyoung wanted to see him. Of course, Youngjae was nervous.

The first thing that happened was; Jinyoung made sure they wouldn't be interrupted. It wasn't hard to know that Youngjae wasn't sure to act, he  _tried_ to stay away from him though. Jinyoung seemed to enjoy it, it was like a little game for him. In the end, he cornered him. It was quiet Jinyoung smirked a little as he held Youngjae's face, "you might not admit it, but I can tell you want this." Youngjae eventually looked him in the eyes, the look they held gave him away. It was then that Jinyoung kissed his neck, and gave him another hickey.

Youngjae gasped a little, as he held onto Jinyoung. As much as he tried to deny it, he _was_ attracted to Jinyoung. "So, Youngjae would you like to have some fun," Jinyoung playfully bit his ear. Youngjae was surprised but, he was also a little turned on.

 

It was going to be a long day, Jinyoung had a big list of people he needed to visit. Some of them owed him a lot of money, and the rest well they thought could screw him over. Naturally, Jinyoung wasn't going to let them get away with it, he was going to show them who's boss. While Jaebum handled some of the guys who owed money, Jinyoung went for a little trip around town. Finding one guy who tried to run from him, "you know, you can't run from me." With a baseball bat in hand he cornered the guy in an alley, "why did you think it was a good idea to mess with me."

The other normally so tough, was actually shaking. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," Jinyoung scoffed "wrong answer." Next minute he hit the guy in the leg, he landed on the ground in pain. "Shall I repeat myself?" the other shook his head, "i-it's not like I wanted to okay." It fell quiet for a moment Jinyoung stood over him, placing the bat beside his head. Ready to hit him again "I-I was paid to do it," that wasn't much of a surprise to him. Just another part of being in the mafia, he'd seen his dad go through things like this.

He was sixteen when he witnessed his dad, beat someone up for betraying him.

 _"This will be a good lesson for you son, for when you take over"_ _Jinyoung had been kept out of most of it. So, he never knew the full extent of what it took, to be the boss._ _He quietly followed his father to the basement, it was bigger than Jinyoung thought it would be. They walked down the long hallway, passed a couple of rooms. Until they got to the last one, his father unlocked the door. Jinyoung couldn't help but, take notice of some of the weapons on the walls, the bars on the windows. And the guy currently tied to a chair._

_"I know you betrayed me" he picked up a knife, and decided to toy with this guy. "I want to know why" he stops beside him, "I-I don't know what you're talking about." His father was angry "wrong answer," next minute the knife was in his hand. The guy screamed, it echoed in the room. Jinyoung was surprised by what he witnessed, he was only sixteen but, he got a taste of something new. Something would come to enjoy, as he dealt with the pain. He managed to say "I-I was paid a lot of money, to do it" his father wasn't too surprised._

_He leaned down to whisper in his ear, "maybe I should kill you, and leave you on their doorstep." It falls quiet the other whimpers "but, I'm not going to kill you, at least not yet." A few minutes later they walked away, leaving the guy there with the knife in his hand._

Jinyoung came back to reality, "let this be a lesson to show you, that you messed with the wrong guy." It wasn't long before he left the guy lying on the ground, that was one down. Thankfully the rest of his day was uneventful. Getting back Jinyoung is greeted by Jackson, who looks very serious. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we have a problem with a couple of our shipments." Jinyoung sighed "what kind of problem" it fell quiet, it also became tense. "Well it appears that some of the products, have gone missing." 

That's just what he needed after the day he's had, it wasn't hard to work out a solution.

 

It's been a week since, Jinyoung was last with Youngjae. And now, he's decided to make him his, since it's a quiet day. Jinyoung quietly travelled to the university, he was aware of where Youngjae would be. As he made his way over he found him, talking to another guy. At first, he kept his distance. It was clear as day that Youngjae knew he was there, so, he _flirted_ with his classmate. Knowing full well what Jinyoung would do, it's when Youngjae was at his dorm. When he heard "Youngjae?" he froze, as he was about to open his door.

They quietly walk in the room within minutes, Youngjae is pinned agains the wall. "Were you trying to annoy me Youngjae," it's quiet before "y-yes" he _was_ going to deny it. Jinyoung leans in close enough, Youngjae looks at him. "You really shouldn't do stupid things like that, when you know what I'm capable of." Jinyoung grabbed hold of his face, "so do you regret it." Youngjae took his time responding, he wanted to look away but, that was impossible. "Y-yes" Jinyoung smiled a little "that's good," a few seconds later Jinyoung kissed him.

Youngjae was surprised but, actually kissed back. A few minutes later Youngjae let's himself, be led to his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but Yugbum :D  
> I hope this chapter is okay, it's all I could think of xD

Jaebum waited until Jackson was done, knowing their discussion was too serious to interrupt. It was close to twenty minutes later, when he walked in the room. It was obvious Jinyoung was deep in thought, so much so he barely noticed that his friend was in the room. “Huh? What did you say” Jaebum laughed a little, “I said here’s the money” it fell quiet. Jinyoung took a moment to return to normal, before putting the money in the safe. He turned to his friend “so, any plans” Jaebum smiled “yes, I’d tell you but, I’m keeping the details to myself.” Jinyoung laughed a little “fair enough, I’ll see you later.”

A few minutes later, Jaebum walked out. He pulled out his phone as he headed to his car, he was quick to text Yugyeom. Who was in the middle of class, but would be waiting for him to message. It wasn’t long before he arrived at the university, sitting in his car waiting. He couldn’t help but be reminded of the day he met Yugyeom, it’s a day that he wouldn’t forget anytime soon. It was three and a half years ago.

 

_Despite being only seventeen Yugyeom, has been hanging out all over town. Having his own kind of fun, which involved drinking. Of course, he’s aware he shouldn’t be drinking but, he didn’t care. He was in the rough part of town, when he just happened to bump into Jaebum. A guy he had seen around more than a few times, he was curious about him. Yugyeom was bored so he was throwing, empty bottles at a wall. Watching them break into a lot of pieces, it was fun at least for him. He stopped to look around for something to throw, when he saw him. Leaning against the wall “up to no good I see,” Yugyeom smiled proudly “yup.”_

_He picked up a rock to throw, as he toyed with it in his hands. He said; “I’ve seen you around before, I’m curious what do you do.” Jaebum smiled as he walked closer to him, “I’m not sure you’d believe me.” Yugyeom laughs a little “I see, but I’ve been drinking, and I’m only seventeen.” It fell quiet Jaebum doesn’t stop smiling, he walks around him completely surprising him. “You’ve heard of the mafia right” Yugyeom isn’t sure what to say, he turns around “yes,” then “you’re seriously in the mafia.” Jaebum nods he wonders what else he’ll say. Yugyeom smiles a little “it’s official you are the coolest person I know.”_

_Jaebum folds his arms across his chest, “well, that’s the best reaction I’ve had so far.” Then they introduce themselves, before they parted ways. Yugyeom wanted to try something without a word, he leans in and kisses him. Jaebum couldn’t believe it, he never expected that to happen. Over time whenever Jaebum wasn't doing anything, he would usually find Yugyeom just about anywhere. It soon became clear that there was something between them, after six months things changed._

 

Jaebum heads to Yugyeom’s classroom, the moment they see each other they smile. And since it's been a few days since, he last seen him Yugyeom was quick to pull his boyfriend into his arms and, kiss him. Jaebum wrapped his arms around him, this moment was perfect. They headed to Yugyeom's dorm, all he wanted to do was be wrapped up, in his boyfriend's arms. Jaebum was more than happy to oblige, they laid down on his bed. Intending on watching a movie but, in the end, that’s not exactly what happened. 

It was supposed to be an innocent evening, but that didn’t last not with Yugyeom deciding, to kiss Jaebum’s neck. Causing him to lose his concentration, he turns his head catching his boyfriend off guard. Yugyeom laughs a little a moment later they kiss, “you know, I would like to point out I was being the sensible one.” That causes him to laugh harder, Yugyeom kisses him a little roughly. “What can I say? Other than you’re hard to resist,” Jaebum holds him a little tighter. “In that case” before he can ask what he means. He’s met with a kiss filled, with passion and love.

In this moment it's absolutely perfect, even though he didn't plan on doing this. Jaebum pretty much took control, not that Yugyeom was complaining. Despite being pinned to his bed, Jaebum decided to leave his mark on Yugyeom's neck. The only thing he could do was; bite his lip to keep from moaning. He wasn't expecting Jaebum to teasingly bite his ear, "Jaebum" his boyfriend laughed a little. "Don't act like you don't like it" Yugyeom couldn't help but blush a little, "I can't deny it, it's just you know what happens when you tease me." 

Jaebum kissed him "yeah, this" he kissed him again, as he reached down to palm his cock. Yugyeom released a breathy moan, "d-don't do that," of course, Jaebum continued. It was no surprise that Yugyeom,  _tried_ to turn the tables. But unfortunate for him Jaebum wasn't going, to give in easily. "You know, you can't turn the tables" he kissed the otherside of his neck. "But I think it's time we removed a few items of clothing," it was quiet for a moment. "That would certainly make things better," within seconds their clothes littered the floor.

 

As they laid there holding each other, Jaebum brought up a memory. "I was thinking about the day we met," Yugyeom hid his face. "That was embarrassing" Jaebum smiled a little, "but why I loved meeting you at seventeen and drunk." Yugyeom playfully slapped him "why did I fall for you again," Jaebum holds him a little tighter. "Because you love me," "I can't deny that." It was quiet Yugyeom moved away a little, to look him in the eyes. "You're still the coolest person I know," Jaebum wasn't expecting him to say that. He tried to contain his laughter.

"Well I'm happy about that" nothing more was said, but really nothing else was needed.   


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest update :)

Jinyoung remembers it well, as though it happened yesterday. But in fact it happened when he was eighteen, and he became the boss.

_It was a cloudy Wednesday Jinyoung came home, Hyungsik was waiting for him. It was obvious he had something important to tell him, "I'm sorry to tell you this Jinyoung but, your father has died." Jinyoung cried a little but, he was raised to show no emotion. It was the next day he was with Hyungsik, and two others they were talking business. "Jinyoung it's time you took over the business, the three of us are ready to hand it over." It fell quiet Jinyoung knows he needs his own circle of friends, to help him run things. The first to join was; Im Jaebum his best friend of ten years._

_He became the second in command together, they sat down to figure out who else would join them. Of course, it was a lot for him to deal with in the beginning, but with help from his friend he was right. It was around three months later, they just happened to meet Jackson. Who_ _was working for someone else, naturally, he was looking for a better opportunity. They got along pretty easily "would you like to join us Jackson," Jinyoung hoped he sounded confident. He looked at them he shrugged his shoulders, "what have you got to offer."  
_

_Jinyoung smirked a little "you'll be looking after the shipments, and some of the customers." Of course, Jackson knew there was more involved, he smiled a little "sounds good." He went back with them Jackson whistled, "nice place you have here Jinyoung." They headed into the office Jinyoung sat in his chair, "you are welcome to stay here if you want, there's plenty of room." It was no surprise that a lot of people, were curious about what kind of boss he is. They were already aware of what kind of boss his father was, given how ruthless he could be._

_How unforgiving. And soon it seemed that he passed that onto his son, considering Jinyoung showed no mercy to whoever got on his bad side._

 

It was still early when Youngjae woke up he moved a little, soon finding Jinyoung's arm around his waist. Of course, Jinyoung was also awake he just, wasn't making it obvious. He wasn't quite ready to face reality, naturally, Youngjae wouldn't admit that he liked this. Jinyoung knew he had to return home to deal, with a few things he put off the day before. He couldn't help but ask; "do you have any classes today," it fell quiet a part of him wanted to say yes. Simply because he wasn't sure what Jinyoung had in mind, "no, I don't" he couldn't see it but, Jinyoung was smiling a little.

"Perfect" it wasn't going to be up for discussion. Youngjae would be finding out what Jinyoung does for a living, it wasn't long before he was told to get up and get dressed. They didn't talk much on the way over not that it mattered, it wasn't a surprise that it was quiet. Jackson was the only one around, he took notice of them. He turned around after a few minutes, he was shocked "Youngjae?" It was slightly awkward. "H-Hi Jackson" Jinyoung wasn't sure what to say, let alone what to think. "How do you two know each other," Youngjae wasn't keen on talking about it.

Jackson simply said nothing and, just walked away Jinyoung was a little annoyed. They quietly walked to his office "tell me Youngjae," he sat down on the couch since he didn't want to look at him. He simply looked at his hands "i-it was two years ago when he saved me, but unfortunately that's not all he did." He didn't want to say anymore, not wanting to relive what happened. Jinyoung was about to comfort him when he was interrupted, "Daewon is here to talk to you." He sighed "okay" he moved to sit at his desk, a few moments later Daewon walked in.

He certainly took notice of Youngjae, they got straight into talking about the major issues. Like what to do with the people stealing from them. It didn't help that he said something about Youngjae, "who knew you had decent taste in men." Jinyoung kept his emotions in check he also, kept quiet for the most part. "Are you willing to share" Daewon smirked, he knew he was pushing it. Jinyoung stood up "as far as I'm aware Daewon, our relationship is strictly about business." He cleared his throat "now, if there is nothing else please leave" he quietly left.

Jinyoung didn't hesitate to join Youngjae who, still didn't look at him "look I know you don't want to talk about it. But how bad was it" Youngjae shed a few tears, "bad enough." He looked at him "he's the one who, left scars on my back" that certainly caught his attention, a few moments passed. Before he pulled him into his arms Youngjae held on, not wanting to let go he tensed up the moment Jackson walked in. "it's obvious he told you" it fell quiet it was clear, why he didn't stay in the room. It wouldn't be hard to guess that he needs a distraction.

He simply put it out there "I think you need the perfect distraction," Youngjae smiled a little "really" Jinyoung nodded. "What did you have in mind" that was when he whispered in his ear, he loved the reaction he received. Considering Youngjae blushed and giggled a little, he then took the chance to kiss him, it was exactly what they needed. While Youngjae was asleep, Jinyoung talked business with Jackson. It wasn't hard to tell things would be different between them, in the end, he asked; "what did he tell you."

It fell quiet as Jinyoung took a moment, "enough I don’t need to know the full details. I just want to make sure that, the two of you aren’t near each other.” Jackson understood “fair enough” he took a deep breath, “could I at least try and apologize to him.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is a decent chapter, it's all I could think of for now. Enjoy! :)

Youngjae finds Jinyoung dealing with someone. Naturally, he was curious about where Jinyoung was, so, after leaving the room. He wandered through the house, fully aware that he’s only seen two of the rooms. Curiosity getting the better of him, Youngjae looked at all the rooms. It wasn’t hard to find where Jinyoung was after that, he stayed hidden as he watched him deal with someone. To say he was shocked is an understatement, Youngjae stayed quiet as the guy was beaten. “Let this be a lesson to you, for the next time you think it’s a good idea to be stupid.”

Jinyoung moved back “now, get out of my sight” the guy struggled a little but, he was quick to leave. It fell quiet Jinyoung stretched a little, it was funny but, not surprising. “You can come out Youngjae” that’s when he looked, in his direction. Youngjae slowly walked towards him, a part of him wanted to run away. But that wouldn’t be a good idea, Jinyoung folded his arms across his chest. “Why were you hiding” naturally, Youngjae wanted to say he wasn’t hiding .“I-I was wondering where you were,” at first, it seemed that Jinyoung didn’t believe it.

“I’m sure you were” he took a deep breath, “at least now you’ve seen what I do to people who betray me.” Youngjae was able to witness a few other things before, being able to head back to his dorm. By the time he laid on his bed it was, almost nine-thirty. It had been a long day he fell into a dreamless sleep, before being woken up by Yugyeom. Who was knocking loudly at his door, “wake up Youngjae” at first, he didn’t want to. But he reluctantly got out of bed and, the first thing his friend asks. “Where were you yesterday” he sighed as he closed the door.

“I was with Jinyoung” he didn’t want to say anymore, Yugyeom smirked “oh you were ‘with’ Jinyoung.” Youngjae blushed a little, “so, have you met Jackson” he nodded a little. Looking away “but, I met him for the first time two years ago,” it fell quiet “wait was that when your ex left.” Youngjae quietly added; “yes, it was the same night.” He didn’t need to say anymore, a little while later Youngjae got ready for class. It was a quiet walk but, it helped a little. Even while their teacher was talking, Yugyeom couldn't help himself at all. 

”So, what was it like seeing Jackson again,” Youngjae wasn't sure how to answer that. He also didn't want to answer, ”does it really require a reply.” He didn't have to look to know, that Yugyeom wanted to know. With a sigh he looked at him, ”it wasn't like we talked we, simply looked at each other and, then I avoided him.” 

 

Jackson needed a distraction of his own, he went out one evening. It's been two days since he seen Youngjae, now he needed to forget. He was in a rough part of town looking, for anything to do. He  _could_ go into one of the clubs, he could randomly pick a person to spend the night with. In the end, he finds someone who's hiding, it's not hard to tell that he's scared. Jackson slowly walks over to them, "w-who's there" he stops "I'm not going to hurt you." Of course, he doesn't believe him "I-I don't believe you," Jackson releases a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

He moves close enough to him, he stays opposite him to prove he won't do anything. "Why are you hiding" he scoffs, "why should I tell you." This would be harder than Jackson thought, "I want to help you" a moment later he adds. "I'm Jackson" the other looks away, "I've had plenty of people who want to 'help.'" He  _wants_ to tell him his name but, he isn't able to trust anyone. "I've only ever ended up being hurt," it falls quiet as they hear something. A couple of people looking for something, "I'm not surprised he ran away but, why do we have to be the ones to look for him."  


"Because you know the boss doesn't trust, anyone else to look for him." Mark wanted to disappear they moved a little closer, he tried to hide a little more. Only to end up making noise, they were quick to find him. Unfortunately for him he wasn't quick enough, one of them grabbed hold of him. "He won't go easy on you this time" Mark was well aware of that, he did his best to get out of his grip. "Let him go" they laughed a little, "why would we do something stupid like that." He held onto him a little more "he's not worth fighting over.

Besides he belongs to our boss" Mark hated that fact, he hated everything that happened to him. Jackson did his best but, he was no match for them. In the end, he watched as he was taken away. He went home and, wondered when they would meet again. And if they would, the next morning he found out something. "You and, Jaebum are going to talk to another boss." Jinyoung showed him pictures of the guy, he gasped "that's who I met last night." Jinyoung looked at him "I see" nothing more was said, it wasn't long before he and Jaebum were ready to go.

It didn't take long at all to get there, getting inside was tricky. They walked into the office, of course, he wasn't alone. Jackson noticed him sitting on the boss’s lap, doing his best not to make eye contact. Knowing he would get in trouble if he did, “I see he’s captured your attention.” He was told to leave Mark didn’t hesitate, they got down to business talking for almost an hour and a half. Jackson was a little startled when he was pulled into another room, as they were leaving. “Can you get me out of here,” he took a deep breath.

”Do you realize how hard that’s going to be, at the moment” Mark sighed “I know. But I really want to get away from here,” it was easy to tell why. It was then he came up with a plan, for where they would meet. It was an hour later Mark was already waiting, they were a little hidden in the park. “My name’s Mark” they only stayed for a few more minutes, before heading back it wasn’t hard to tell. That Mark was feeling relieved, at first, he simply stayed in Jackson’s room. It seemed to be where he felt the safest. 

It was during the night when Mark ended up, having a nightmare. At first, he didn't know what to do, in the end, he pulled him into his arms. Still out of it Mark tried to get away, before realizing he was safe. He woke up a few minutes later, ”..its going to be okay, you're safe here.” That helped Mark breathed a sigh of relief, it was certainly a memorable evening. The next morning they talked getting everything out in the open, it was a little while after that. When Jinyoung noticed who was here, naturally, he didn't say anything.

At least not at first, Mark slowly began to wander around the house. Doing his best to avoid most of them, he knew there was very little chance of him being found here. 


End file.
